


Little Girl/Old Man

by Bunnie24



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:39:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnie24/pseuds/Bunnie24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chief Hopper/OFC smut. After an all-too-adventurous day with Eleven and her friends, Chief Hopper and Eleven's new guardian get a little handsy with each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Girl/Old Man

**Author's Note:**

> Okay--this is technically stand alone smut, but I feel like this is somehow involved in a bigger picture fic that has been twirling in my mind. So...stay tuned?

 

            He huffed as he sat on the couch, finally being able to decompress from the day, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes as he let the silence take him if only for a moment when he heard foot steps coming down the stairs.

            "El, I'm serious...go to bed!" he said, opening his eyes to see Stacie in her pajamas in front of him.

            Stacie took the last step down and raised an eye brow at him "...you put her to bed?" she asked softly.

            Hopper shrugged "Well, yeah..." he said "I mean, it's 11:30..." he muttered.

            The young woman hummed, crossing her arms and inching her way towards the living room "You should go home."

            He just stared at her, Stacie staring back at him before sighing to herself "Or have a drink with me, whatever..." she said, walking into the kitchen.

            Hopper got off the couch and followed her, Stacie grabbed a bottle of whiskey from above the fridge while pulling two Whiskey glasses down from the cupboard.

            Stacie poured the two of them a drink before pushing one glass to Hopper, she didn't think twice as she let the liquid run down her throat as she swallowed, placing the glass on the counter before Hopper's lips ever touched his drink.

            "You wanna talk about it?" he asked.

            Stacie thought for a moment, staring ahead at the cupboards before grabbing the bottle and her glass and moved to her breakfast nook, Hopper once again following her.

            "You should really go home...I'm fine." she grumbled to him.

            Hopper shook his head "No, I want to stay."

            Stacie couldn't help but smirk "Hop, I don't think that..." she thought of how to describe it "Black...tarry, goop...is going to come bleeding through the floorboards to get me." she told him.

            "Doesn't matter. I want to stay." Hopper told her, chugging his drink as he kept eye contact with her.

            Stacie huffed "Fine. I guess we can start hating each other again tomorrow." she said, pouring herself another drink.

            Hopper scuffed, reaching into his coat pocket to pull out a pack of cigarettes and placed one on his lips; though, before he could even light it, Stacie pulled it out of his mouth and put it on the table.

            "No smoking in the house." she muttered.

            Hopper stared at her for a moment before putting his lighter back in his pocket "Okay." he said before pouring himself another drink.

            "Why did you do it? There were so many other options..." he asked her.

            Stacie hummed "There was something in the water," she said "I don't even know what it was, but it was black and it was slimy and it was going to grab Dustin. I just knew it." she said before turning to Hopper "...my first instinct was to push him out of the way; but I didn't realize how close to the edge he was until I was already falling in." she told him.

            They stared at each other while Hopper twirled his glass "Well, that was stupid."

            Stacie put her glass to her lips "I didn't realize you cared." she snarled before taking a gentle sip of her drink.

            Hopper shook his head, his jaw clenched as he looked at her "Listen, little girl..."

            "Listen, old man!" Stacie hissed as she put her glass back down on the table while Hopper scooted closer to her.

            They glared at each other, jaws clenched and ready to beat each other to a pulp when Hopper gently reached out and grabbed her throat.

            He barely squeezed her as she reached out for his wrist and held it, they looked at each other before Hopper pulled himself towards her to plant a kiss on her lips.           

            He let go of her neck, and she his wrist as she pulled him in tighter, their lips attacking each others with shallow breathing.

            Hopper pushed the table out of the way as Stacie pulled him closer and slowly began to lie down on the bench, taking Hopper with her.

            Stacie moaned as she continued to kiss him, Hopper getting in between her legs as his kisses became rougher and their breathing began to get heavier when Stacie firmly pulled away from the kiss.

            They looked at each other, Hopper pulling Stacie up as she grabbed a hold of his coat--she thought for a moment before getting up from the nook and pulling Hopper up too.

            He placed his lips back on hers as she guided them to the stairs, he taking off his coat and dropping it on the floor as he continued to follow her with his hands on her lower back.

            Stacie pulled away once again as she reached the stairs, grabbing Hopper's hand as they quietly climbed up them; when they reached the top, he latched on to her again, skimming her lips before kissing her neck, Stacie held onto the stair framing while looking down the hall at Eleven's room to make sure her bedroom door was still closed.

            Hopper took her waist and guided her away from the stairs, Stacie now taking back control as she missed her bedroom door and hit the wall next to it.

            He didn't care as he pressed her against it for another kiss while Stacie began to unbutton his blue plaid shirt before he moved her inside the bedroom and gently closed the door behind him.

            "Lock it." Stacie rasped as she pulled away from the kiss for a second.

            Hopper turned back to the door and locked it as Stacie requested, he gave himself a moment to catch his breath as he looked back at Stacie who was doing the same before she pulled off her pajama top, exposing her breasts to him.

            He advanced towards her, lifting her by her thighs as she wrapping her legs around his waist before pulling him in for another kiss; Stacie moaned while Hopper walked towards the bed, landing on it with Stacie underneath him.

            They fumbled for a moment, Hopper wanting to touch Stacie while she attempted to unbutton the rest of his shirt but their hands getting in the way of each other before Stacie slapped Hopper's hands away and unbuttoned the rest of his shirt and pulled it off of his body before he pulled off his undershirt himself.

            Stacie pulled him in for another kiss before her hands moved their way down to his pants and began unbuckling his belt, Hopper hummed and pulled away from the kiss and looked down at her.

            "Slow down." he muttered to her.

            "Don't tell me what to do." Stacie whispered back, looking Hopper dead in the eye as she continued to unbuckle his belt and unbutton his jeans.

            Hopper huffed, kicking off his boots before helping Stacie pull off his jeans and focusing back on Stacie as he kissed her again, beginning a trail of kisses down her neck and towards her breasts.

            Stacie couldn't help but muffle a moan, her fingers combing through his hair as he kissed the space in between her breasts before continuing to move down her abdomen, past her belly button and stopped at the edge of her pajama bottoms.

            She let a heavy sigh escape her lips as she felt Hopper's lips pulling against the band before she felt a tug against her pants hem as he pulled them down slowly.

            Hopper watched her lay there, staring at the ceiling as the air kissed her skin--goosebumps forming on her thighs and calves as his fingers graced them ever so softly.

            He couldn't believe he was doing this--the _one_ girl in the whole world he couldn't stand--and yet, here he was: in _her_ house, on _her_ bed, taking off _her_ clothes; he thought maybe she was manipulating him, or maybe, god forbid, she was different and he actually _liked_ her.

            Hopper pushed aside his thoughts, tossing the article of clothing aside as she laid there in nothing but panties; he locked eyes with her again as she leaned up and pulled him in for another kiss while she reached for his wrist and somehow managed to take off his watch before tossing it on the floor.

            Stacie took his face and pulled him closer as she fell back down on the bed, Hopper following her as he slowly managed to climb on top of her and moaned as their kiss got deeper.

            He pulled away from her, looking down at her as he finally noticed her _"Oh, shit..."_ he thought to himself _"She's fucking beautiful...has she always been this beautiful?"_ he finished his thought.

            She sat up slowly on the bed, biting her lip as she scooted away from Hopper and pulled back the comforter and cocooned herself inside the comfort of her bed.

            They stared at each other, waiting for the other to say or do something before Stacie raised an eye brow "Are you gonna fuck me, or what?" she muttered.

            Hopper stood up and took off his underwear, Stacie couldn't help but blush as she looked away--feeling the rest of the comforter being pulled back and Hopper getting into bed with her.

             She turned back to him, maneuvering under the covers to finally take off her panties and tossed them on the floor while Hopper grabbed her firmly by the root of her hair.

            Stacie winced, looking at him with her blue eyes--when he loosened his grasp on her when she shook her head "No--no, I like it." she told him.

            Hopper looked at her, tightening his grip as he kissed her, pulling her down on the mattress as he let go of her hair and climbed on top of her.

            He wasted no time, grabbing his cock and forcing it inside of her opening--Stacie tilted her head back and let out a raspy moan, her toes curled in for a second before Hopper thrusted.

            "Fuck." Stacie muttered, facing away from him as she closed her eyes.

            He thrusted again, this time harder, before leaning down and biting her neck--reaching for her hand and lacing his fingers with hers.

            Stacie tried to keep her moan contained while opening her eyes to look over at her lamp when Hopper let go of her neck and began to thrust in and out of her with such force that the headboard hit the wall.

            She turned back to him, letting a single moan slip out as it echoed in the bedroom--Hopper leaned down and kissed her to silence her moans as he continued to thrust, each one getting rougher than the last.

            Stacie moaned in Hopper's mouth "Fuck me." she begged as their lips parted for a second, Hopper immediately let go of her hand as he grabbed a hold of her hair once again and pounded her with harder thrusts.

            "Do you like that?" he asked her.

            Stacie yelped.

            "Do you like that?" he asked her again, his voice rough and stern.

            Stacie grabbed a hold of his hair "Yes!" she squealed.

            Hopper went silent, focusing on his thrusts as he tried to get as rough as he could with her as the headboard continued hitting the wall and Stacie softly crying out with each thrust.

            Her hands moved from his hair and down to his back as her finger nails dug into his back, her breathing shallow as she scratched her nails down his back which forced Hopper to yell out.

            Hopper couldn't stop himself as he slapped her across the face, Stacie gasped for air as her hair covered her face but a red mark could be seen on her cheek.

            Stacie chuckled from the pain, her nails disengaging from his back as she attempted to roll Hopper over and take control of the situation.

            She underestimated Hopper at first, he keeping her right where he wanted her as his thrusts remained constant and rough--he forced her to look at him as his teeth grinded together, muttering what a 'whore' Stacie was.

            Stacie pushed him gently away from her, getting her own space back as she wrapped her left leg around Hopper's waist and flipped him over to where she was on top--though, she over corrected as the both of them fell off the bed and onto the hard wood floor.

            There was a loud thump coming from the landing, the two of them lying there for a moment while Hopper winced from the pain slightly as the both of them took a breather.

            Stacie looked up at Hopper, she laid semi on top of him, sighing to herself as she rolled her eyes.

            "Okay," she muttered "That did not go according to plan at all." she admitted.

            Hopper couldn't help but chuckle, snorting slightly with his chuckle before turning to Stacie "I've never been literally kicked out of bed before." he joked with her.

            Stacie sighed as she looked at him "Are you okay?" she asked.

            "Yeah, I'll be fine." he said, glancing her over "Come here..." he said with a smile, pulling her in for another kiss as he slowly climbed on top of her again while pulling the comforter off the bed and covering the both of them with it.

            Stacie raised an eye brow as she looked at him, Hopper looked down at her with confusion "What?" he asked her.

            "I'm not letting you fuck me on the floor." she remarked.

            Hopper huffed, looking down at her "Well, that's too bad." he said, leaning down to kiss her while grabbing himself and forcing his cock inside of her again.

            Stacie groaned, grabbing a hold of Hopper's back as he rocked her against the cold, hard wood floor.

            She playfully clawed at his back, her head arching back as she let out airy moans with each thrust--he watched her as he thrusted, getting pleasure while he gave her pleasure, getting off on her moans as he looked down at her with lust.

            "Jim..." she gently cried out, gasping for air when she heard a floor board creak from outside her bedroom.

            Stacie shot up, alarming Hopper as he looked at her confused "What?" he asked.

            She shushed him, listening in the silence as she looked at her bedroom door and waited for another noise--but nothing ever came.

            Stacie got out from under Hopper and off the floor as she walked across the bed, grabbing Hopper's large shirt and putting on her underwear before gently unlocking the door and opening it to peek outside.

            She didn't see anything, the hallway was still dark and she could tell Eleven's door was still closed--Stacie couldn't hear the television when she finally convinced herself it was in her head as she closed the door and locked it.

            "So?" she heard behind her.

            Stacie turned back to see Hopper on the bed, covering himself in the comforter; she let a gentle smile as she shook her head "Nothing." she muttered as she walked her way back to the bed.

            Hopper grabbed a hold of her and pulled her into bed, Stacie couldn't help but squeal as he hid the both of them under the covers, leaving kisses against her collar bone before looking down at her.

            "I like that shirt on you..." he flirted.

            Stacie smirked back at him "Oh, yeah? Mind if I keep it?" she asked.

            Hopper chuckled before forcefully spreading her legs and getting in between them, he pushed her panties to the side as he forced himself inside of her--thrusting softly this time as he looked at her.

            She grabbed his head, biting her lip while Hopper gently pulled out before slamming into her--Stacie gasped as she grabbed tightly to his hair once again.

            Hopper began a rough pace as he looked down at Stacie moving beneath him as her breasts bounced underneath his shirt, Stacie spread her legs farther apart as her hands once again moved from his hair and down his back when she grabbed a hold of his derrière and pulled him closer to her.

            He gripped the bed sheets next to her head, grunting as he mercilessly thrusted into her, listening to her cry in pain every time while her nails dug into his ass--giving him a sensation he didn't even know he'd enjoy.

            "Fuck." Hopper groaned as he rested his head on her chest--he could feel his breaking point coming.

            Stacie moaned again, using her control over his hips to direct his thrusts as Hopper continued to fuck her deeply while she smiled from the pleasure before biting her lip.

            She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled herself closer to him, Hopper scooped her up and changed his position to sitting up while Stacie sat in his lap, the comforter being used as a tent still.

            Though, it didn't take long for Hopper to lose his balance and fall forward, knocking Stacie's head against the headboard.

            Stacie whined "Oww..." she muttered.

            Hopper pulled himself closer to her, once again the both of them pausing the moment due to an injury "Are you okay?" he asked her.

            Stacie chuckled "Yeah." she remarked, pulling the comforter our from over them and repositioned herself to sit on her pillows and against the headboard before pulling Hopper in for a kiss.

            She grabbed a hold of his cock this time, giving him a stroke before Hopper gently pushed himself inside of her, the both of them letting out a moan while Stacie felt chills down her spine at Hopper's gentle touch.

            Hopper repositioned her legs, spreading them farther apart while Stacie adjusts her legs; one leg bending gently as it gently wrapped around Hopper's waist while the other she brought up next to his chest.

            He started with quick thrusts, the headboard once against hitting the wall while Stacie arched her back and held onto Hopper's shoulders.

            Her breathing struggled and her eyes were closed as her grasp on his shoulders got tighter--feeling a friction with every thrust inside of her that made her body tense and her toes curl.

            Stacie licked her lips, trying to gain control of her breathing as she felt Hopper's cock hitting her g-spot over and over again, she had never felt stimulated this way before as his thrusts got faster--hitting the spot over and over again without mercy.

            Hopper watched her, fighting an inner battle as he continued to thrust--feeling her nails on his shoulders digging in as if she was trying to draw blood; he quickened his thrusts, smirking to himself as he watched her struggle against him.

            "You like that?" he taunted.

            "Shut up!" Stacie responded quickly, as her mouth went agape before he felt her legs begin to quiver on either side of him.

            Stacie screamed as her entire body now convulsed, a series of loud moans echoed in her bedroom as Hopper pulled her in for a kiss to silence her.

            Hopper boxed her in, his arms on either side of her holding on to the head board as he continued to thrust--the headboard ceasing to hit the wall as Hopper pulled away from the kiss and watched her while he attempted to finish.

            Stacie was in a daze, holding onto Hopper as his thrusts began to become rough as he felt himself getting close.

            She began to feel the sensation in between her legs again, gasping for air while Hopper began to feel his orgasm coming to a head as he and Stacie locked eyes; she was biting her lip and struggling to stay composed as she fought the pleasure that was already forming inside of her.

            He was unable to utter a word as he continued to thrust, his mouth opening slightly before the sensation finally hit him and he let out a groan.

            At the same moment, Stacie lost her battle with her second orgasm--it was even stronger than the first as her back arched and another ecstatic moan escaped her lips.

            Both her moan and his groan synchronized into a symphony while Stacie rode out the orgasm and Hopper came inside of her--he still thrusting gently into her before Stacie could finally compose words.

            "Get off of me!" she begged, gasping for air as she pushed Hopper away from her.

            Hopper landed on the bed, spreading out as he looked up at the ceiling and caught his breath while Stacie slowly fell onto the bed next to him; she was still convulsing and her legs were shaking, every once in awhile she would sporadically twitch as she laid on the bed.

            He couldn't believe it; with all the girls Hopper had hooked up with, he had never managed to get that type of reaction out of a woman--he was surprised confetti and streamers hadn't randomly combusted in the bedroom.

            "Are you alright?" he finally asked, looking over at her in his shirt and panties--despite how exhausted he was, his body wanted her again _"Oh, god--no!"_ he thought to himself.

            Stacie nodded "Yeah..." she whispered, she twitched again.

            Hopper smiled as he rolled over to completely face her before gently leaning in to kiss her while his hand reached down and rubbed her over her panties--he could feel the wet spot of his cum as he put little pressure on her clit before she flinched.

            Stacie grabbed his hand and pulled it away as well as pulled away from the kiss as she shook her head "No, I'm done." she muttered.

            Hopper nodded "Yeah, me too..." he said before looking around her bedroom.

            They were silent for a moment before Hopper turned back to her, enjoying the silence as he smiled at her "Well...that was intense." he remarked.

            Stacie let a small smile out as she nodded at him "Yeah. Yeah, it was..." she said "But I had fun."

            Hopper chuckled "Me too." he muttered.

            They stared at each other before Stacie cleared her throat "Okay, um...you should probably go. I mean--leave _this_ room." she said.

            "Why?" he asked playfully.

            Stacie raised an eye brow "...because what if Eleven wakes up in the morning and she finds the Chief and Stacie are in bed together?" she asked rhetorically before leaning in to Hopper "Naked?" she whispered.

            Hopper lost the small smile on his lips as he thought about it: _Eleven finding them, resulting in an awkward conversation between the three of them...and she might even tell her little boyfriend...who would tell the other two boys, and Will._

            The Chief hummed before nodding slowly "Okay...so then I'll be on the couch?" he suggested.

            Stacie nodded in agreement "That sounds ideal."

            They stared at each other for a moment "...which means I need my shirt back." Hopper finally told her.

            "Oh." Stacie realized, sitting up and taking his shirt off and handing it back to him.

            Hopper chuckled as he got off the bed, Stacie watching him as he redressed himself and would casually pass Stacie her pajamas back to her.

            Stacie put her top back on, standing up from her bed as Hopper grabbed his boots and headed towards the door.

            He stopped midway, turning back to Stacie and giving her another passionate kiss; she stood on her tippy toes as she kissed him back before he pulled away slowly.

            "This never leaves the bedroom." Stacie insisted.

            Hopper smirked "Of course not...little girl."

            "Old man." Stacie replied.

            Hopper unlocked the bedroom door and left quietly, leaving the door open just an inch as Stacie stood in her spot--still feeling his touch on her, and enjoyed the goosebumps on her body.

 


End file.
